


Exposed

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can't hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to chelle for saving this fic for saving this fic from the trash bin.

ohn was unpacking the sleeping bags when he felt an arm slide around his waist. He leaned back against a broad chest. "Hey there, Rodney."

Rodney kissed the side of his neck. "Major."

John closed his eyes and let the sleeping bags fall to floor of the jumper. Warm lips, gentle kisses and a scrape of whiskers--god, it was good. Bonemeltingly good, and how did Rodney do that to him every single time?

"I thought dinner was going to go on forever. I hope I didn't drag you away too soon," Rodney breathed in his ear.

John shivered. "I don't think so. They were probably glad to see us go."

"I'm not so sure," Rodney said. "For some bizarre reason they seem to find you enormously charming."

"Well, compared to you, I am," John pointed out.

"Hmmm. Good point, good point."

"Anyway, I think we lingered for the socially acceptable amount of time." Dinner with the Athosians had been a pleasant enough affair, but John had been more than happy to escape to the quiet of the jumper for the night. And to Rodney.

"Ah, yes, socially acceptable." Rodney sounded amused. "At least one of us is."

John tilted his head back and with a mock glare, said, "Speaking of acceptable, don't think I didn't notice that thing with the leg during dinner."

"Huh? What thing?" Rodney asked. His cock nudged John's ass.

"Are you telling me all that rubbing was purely accidental?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." Rodney nipped at John's skin. "You obviously have a wild imagination." Still, Rodney was chuckling as he slid his hands under John's shirt, caressing his stomach.

John moaned as Rodney's hands moved up over his nipples. It had driven him to distraction, having Rodney's hard thigh pressed against his as he tried to make polite dinner conversation. He should have told Rodney to cut it out, they were on duty, in public, and he had to be professional. He was The Major, for god's sake. Must have been the beer, making him mellow enough not to care. Or maybe he just liked having a reminder of who they were, no matter who he was being at the moment. "You're always you," he said suddenly.

Rodney's hands stopped moving. "Of course I am. Who else would I be?"

John shrugged. "I can't imagine."

"Exactly. Now take off this shirt." Rodney tugged at the hem of John's shirt, and John obligingly lifted his arms. "There. Much better," Rodney said, tossing the shirt aside.

It was very much better. "I'm probably kind of stinky. Sorry," John said over his shoulder. "I spent the afternoon teaching the kids to play football."

Rodney licked his neck, hands busily exploring. "I know. I was watching." He tweaked John's nipples.

"Oh." John covered Rodney's hands with his. God, he loved the way Rodney touched him. "You, uh, were watching me? Really? I thought you were working on that solar panel."

"I was doing both. Multi-tasking, you've heard of the concept? I had to keep waiting for the panel to recalibrate," Rodney explained. "And I like watching you. Especially when you're running around, being so--I don't know. Entertaining?"

"It was a lot of fun," John said with a nod. "They're great kids."

Rodney snorted. "If you say so."

"I do say so." One of Rodney's hands began sliding down his chest. "Although, I'm thinking this might be a little more fun," John breathlessly added as Rodney's hand reached his stomach.

"More fun than a bunch of screaming little kids?" Rodney nuzzled his neck. "How very flattering."

John's stomach muscles twitched in anticipation as Rodney's hand slipped beneath the waistband of his pants. "A hell of a lot more fun. And you don't have to just watch."

Rodney's hand stopped just north of John's eagerly throbbing cock. "Oooh. Yes," he said, distractedly. "Yes, excellent idea. Brilliant, even."

"What?" John asked. "What? Why'd you stop?" He pushed on Rodney's hand, but to his dismay, Rodney removed it.

"Come on, come on, turn around," Rodney said, his voice quick and impatient.

John turned to face him. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see." Rodney unfastened John's pants, then knelt down on the floor, pulling John's pants and boxers down with him.

"Oh." Okay, blow-job. John was certainly on board with that. So was his dick. He let Rodney slip his boots off, and then stepped out of his clothes, arms braced against the jumper wall for balance.

"Come here," Rodney motioned. "Sit right down here."

Okay, so no blow-job. Curious, John slid down the wall until he was sitting in front of Rodney, legs sprawled out to either side. Rodney obviously had an idea, and that was exciting, because Rodney's ideas were always good ones. Especially when they involved nakedness.

"Ah, nice," Rodney said, with barely contained eagerness. He ran his hands up John's shins and down over his thighs. John squirmed under his touch.

"Rodney." John grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss. Rodney's warm, heavy hands moved to the inside of thighs, and whoa, that was good, and it was even better when Rodney cupped his balls and stroked his cock. More kisses, down along the side of his jaw, and then Rodney shifted. A warm mouth on his nipple and Rodney sucked hard, making John cry out and clutch at the back of Rodney's head. It was crazy, how much Rodney made him feel, made him so hot that he couldn't stand it. There was no fighting it; no way he could play it cool with Rodney. He didn't even bother to try anymore--he simply went with it, letting the heat take him over.

"Here," Rodney said, taking John's hand and sliding it down John's body, until it rested on his cock. "Like this." He pushed John's legs further apart, then backed away, his eyes never leaving John's body.

"What?" John asked, panting. He looked down at his cock, then back up at Rodney with a small, embarrassed laugh. "You don't really mean--?"

"Would you? Please?"

Christ, Rodney wanted to watch him jerk off. "What do you want me to do?" he asked. No one had ever asked him to do anything like this before.

"Whatever you'd normally do for yourself." Rodney licked his lips. "Is that all right? Can you do that?"

John's hand tightened involuntarily on his cock. He didn't know what it was Rodney wanted to see and he was pretty sure he didn't do anything particularly interesting. And with Rodney watching--with those eyes on him--could he even make himself come?

But Rodney looked so hopeful, and he had watched John playing earlier. Maybe this wasn't all that different. John ran his fingers down along his cock, it was still stiff and hard and very much interested in going along. "All right. I'll try," John promised, shrugging. "But would you at least take your damn clothes off?"

"Oh." Rodney seemed to have forgotten that he was still dressed. He quickly pulled his shirt off over his head, then rose up on his knees to push down his pants, erect cock bouncing against a pale thigh as he discarded them. "There, is that better?"

John nodded. Taking a deep breath, he pulled his legs up and began stroking his cock. He felt uncomfortably exposed. Naked. More naked than Rodney, who was kneeling in front of him, looking at him like he was the tenth wonder of the universe and that was sort of cool and intimidating all at the same time. "Rodney," he sighed, maybe in protest, maybe in complaint; he didn't know. He moved his hand in short, hard strokes, going for the most effective approach.

"Maybe a little slower?" Rodney asked.

John met Rodney's eyes and nodded, face growing warm under Rodney's intent stare. Ducking his head with a small smile, he saw that Rodney was touching himself. Just fondling his cock, giving it a little squeeze, strong, clever fingers wrapped around a thick red shaft and John liked the way it looked.

"I always want to watch you during sex," Rodney said, "the way you are, you get so caught up in it. The way you move--you always look amazing. Like you do now."

John grew warmer, because he hadn't known that, hadn't known Rodney was that aware of him. And really, it was Rodney who looked amazing, sitting there in front of him, naked skin glowing in the soft yellow light of the lamp. John loved the feel of that skin sliding against his, loved the way Rodney held him when they were naked, as if he was never going to let go. He kept watching Rodney's fingers caress his cock. He wanted it. He always wanted it. Wanted Rodney to touch him, wanted that big hard cock inside of him. Wanted it in his mouth, pushing into his throat, he wanted it up his ass, spreading him wide open. He wanted everything.

John reached down with his other hand to tug gently at his balls and moaned quietly, surprising himself. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. He could do this, he could come like this. He glanced up and yes, Rodney was most definitely still watching, lips parted and when he caught John looking, he gave a quick, excited grin. The expression on his face--he really was enjoying it, so damn happy and turned on, just because John was. John watched him touch his balls, and his hand moved lightly over his cock in the same rhythm as John's. Breathing heavy, his chest rising and falling and John realized they were breathing in unison. He wasn't doing this alone, he wasn't performing, Rodney was right there with him, feeling it with him.

"Oh god," John gasped. "Rodney." Hand moving faster, he spread his legs wide, and yes, it was so damn good and Rodney could watch all he wanted, because hell, Rodney watched him all the time, didn't he? Rodney knew exactly who he was, had seen him at his best and his cold-hearted bastard worst and John couldn't hide from him. Rodney could tear him open and look inside and it would still be okay, oh yes, they would still be good, they would still touch and fuck and his dick was burning hot in his hand--

John came in a burst of heat and light, heels digging into the floor--good, so excruciatingly good. His head fell back, and he was still shaking with pleasure when Rodney lunged forward and climbed over him, kissed him frantically, tongue pushing into his open mouth. Rodney was jerking himself off now, fast and furious and John grabbed hold of his slick, sweaty body. He tried to break away because he had to suck Rodney's cock, had to suck it right now, to suck and swallow him down. But then Rodney moaned sharply into his mouth and came, spilling onto John's already wet stomach.

"Oh, yeah, Rodney," John whispered, loving the heat pouring out all over him, the way Rodney whimpered against his cheek. He had made Rodney that hot.

"Oh." Rodney leaned his forehead against John's. "Oh jesus. Was that all right, did you like it?"

John stroked down Rodney's back. "It was kind of weird at first," he admitted. "But I like how it ended. I liked," he thought for a moment, then continued, "how you liked it."

"How could I not like seeing you like that?" Rodney kissed him, hard, then pulled back and looked John up and down. "I like seeing you like this, too. I really like it." He ran a finger through the mess on John's stomach and then slipped the wet finger into his mouth, licking it.

John blinked at him, startled, then reached forward and kissed him, tasting the sharpness on his tongue. He felt weird, like Rodney had turned him inside out. Like he'd still be naked when he got dressed. Finally he broke away. "I'm getting kind of drippy here. Think you could get me something to clean up with?"

"Oh. Of course." Rodney patted his hip and crawled away, grabbing a small towel and tossing it to John. While John wiped himself off, Rodney rolled out the mats and unzipping the sleeping bags. "Ah." He flopped down on his back, smiling to himself, looking utterly pleased and content. John found it necessary to crawl over and lay on top of him, stretching out over his solid body.

Rodney grunted. "You know, you may be skinny but you're not exactly light." Still, he wrapped his arms around John, holding him firmly in place.

John ignored the jibe. "What do you see?" he asked, propping himself up on his arms to stare down at Rodney.

Rodney frowned. "Where? What are you talking about?"

"When you watch me. What do you see?"

"I see you," Rodney replied, his expression growing puzzled.

John touched Rodney's face, thumb skimming along his cheek. "Don't ever stop, okay?" he asked, unable to keep the quiet desperation from his voice.

He stopped Rodney's next question with a kiss, and the one after that, too.


End file.
